


the guy who's worth a hundred chores

by lost_riddles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dogsitting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) are Roommates, Jackets shenanigans, Keith & Lance flirt a lot, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Roommates, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moderne AU, Mutual Pining, Shiro & Matt are best friends, everyone loves him, kosmo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_riddles/pseuds/lost_riddles
Summary: Keith posts an announcement because he has to go away for the weekend and has no one to take care of Kosmo.Lance steals it and Keith's heart.





	the guy who's worth a hundred chores

"Hunk! I'm glad you're here, I have great news!" Lance announces with an enthusiasm that only him can found in himself after eight hours of classes.

He closes the door of their shared apartment and lets his keys fall on the counter of their kitchen before joining his best friend, unable to hide his excitement. Hunk welcomes him with an amused smile.

"Wow, calm down, buddy. What's up? Did you find us a new roommate?" He asks, hope in his eyes that Lance would have been sorry to destroy if he hadn't been so taken in his own thoughts.

"Ugh, kind of I guess? But that's not the most important!" Lance answers, putting his bag on the floor.

He takes his coat off, then he crashes on the couch next to Hunk, who now looks less happy and more worried about Lance's new.

"Then.. What? Because it's almost time to pay the rent and we really don't have the money to pay for this place only by ourselves and.." Hunk freaks out, rumbling before Lance cuts him with a finger on his mouth.

"Did _you_ find one?" Lance retorts, matter of fact.

"Well no, but I found Pidge and it's your fault if she's leaving so.. Your turn."

Lance opens his mouth as if to say something to defend himself, but gives up before any word can come out. It's not the truth, of course, Lance knows it, Hunk knows it, and Pidge would never confirm it but she knew it too. After a year of being their roommate, she announced them that she was moving out to take an apartment with her brother, but when Hunk asked her why she was leaving, tears in his eyes, she joked it was because of Lance and his morning karaoke under the shower, and Hunk never let Lance forget about that. So now, they had to find someone new, and it was Hunk excuse to make Lance take care of it.

"You're rude, I'm gonna leave you too." Lance says, pouting.

"No!" Hunk yelps, taking Lance in his arms for a bones crushing hug.

"I was joking. You can let me go now." Lance laughs, trying to escape.

"Nah, I'm never letting you go."

"Please. Shay's going to be jealous."

Hunk laughs and finally lets him go. They stay in a confortable silence for a few seconds before Hunk breaks it, turning on the couch to look at Lance.

"So, what's your great news?"

Lance's smile grows incredibly wide, but instead of answering, he straightens from his sit and opens his bag. He searches in his stuff under Hunk's curious look and brandishes proudly a piece of paper as if it's some kind of trophy.

"I got Keith's number." He announces, showing Hunk the paper.

Hunk takes it from Lance's hands, looking skeptically at the picture of the biggest dog (or wolf?!) he'd ever seen.

"Ugh.." He starts, looking back up to Lance and his happy smile he doesn't want to ruin. But before he can say anything, Lance takes the paper back, showing Hunk the numbers under the announce.

"Apparently he's going away for a few days and he needs someone to look after his dog. So.."

"So that's how you 'kind of' found a new roommate? Are you kidding me?"

"He's a good dog! Of course I'd never take the decision without your consent but.. It's like my only chance to talk to him." Lance says, offering Hunk his best puppy eyes.

"You could just go and talk to him like a normal person, you know. Or use that phone number to talk about something else than his dog." Hunk remarks, trying his best to avoid looking Lance in the eyes.

"Yeah so he can runaway again or ignore me? No thanks." Lance answers, abandoning his act to let his real sadness out.

"I guess that's why you took the whole announce and not just the number? For him not to have another choice?" Hunk teases carefully to take the sad look away from Lance's face.

"You know me so well." Lance smiles.

Hunk sighs, as if he's already regretting what he's about to say. "Okay."

Lance looks at him, surprised, his mouth slightly opened in shock. "Okay?"

"Yeah, call him, text him, I don't care, but you'll do my chores as long as he's here."

Lance groans, trying his puppy eyes on Hunk once again, but his best friend doesn't react, so Lance sighs, accepting defeat. "Deal."

 

* * *

 

It's only when he's seated in the parc down his road that Lance realizes it may not be the best idea he's ever had. Yeah, it could force a cute guy to talk to him, but said cute guy already turned him off in the past, and he has no idea on how to take care of such a big dog.

He considers going back home, pretend he's got sick or something and face Hunk's judgmental look. It wouldn't be the first time. And it would still be better than facing _Keith_. He stands, ready to go, when he hears a voice.

"Hi, ugh.. You're Lance, right?"

Lance has no other choice but to turn around, ready to face his fate, and is met by a flustered Keith, an unsure expression on his pink face. He looks like he ran to be here on time, and struggles against the wind to take the hair he couldn't pull away in a ponytail away from his face. Lance can't help but smile in front of how adorable he looks.

"Yeah, the one and only. We've been in the same class for more than a year you know." Lance feels the need to notice, more annoyed than he should be by Keith doubts. But here he is, ready to sacrifice his long weekend for a guy who didn't even know his name. Classic Lance.

"Oh.. Sorry." Keith mumbles, scratching the back of his neck with what Lance thinks is embarrassment. "I'm not.. Very good with remembering names and everything. I guess that's why I didn't have anyone to look after Kosmo for me." He adds sheepishly, looking down at the huge dog he somehow didn't see before, too busy looking at Keith.

He looks even bigger than in the picture, letting Lance wonders if Keith had chosen an old photo on purpose to make his dog looks smaller and increase his chances to find someone to take care of him when he's away.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen a dog this big. Good thing I'm a strong man who can handle him." Lance smirks at Keith, waiting for him to realize that Lance was working out and it shows.

"You won't need strength with him, he's only mean when someone is rude, so just.. Be nice with him, okay?"

Lance nods, looking thoughtfully at the dog. He holds a hand out carefully, still not reassured even with Keith's words. Because of course he would think his dog's the most amazing dog ever, like every other dog owner out there. Kosmo approaches his nose slowly, then reaches fast to lick Lance's hand. Startled, he takes his hand away before realizing that Kosmo wasn't going to eat it.

"It's.. Ugh, it's my fault. It's a game we play, I hide a biscuit in my hand and if he's fast enough, he can have it. But if you're scared maybe it's a bad idea." Keith says, appearing clearly anxious to Lance, who spent too much time looking at him to misread his expression. He refuses to look at Lance, distractedly playing with Kosmo's fur between his fingers.

Lance feels the need to do the same and before he can stop himself, his hand is buried in the fur next to Keith's. Kosmo looks at him, curious, but doesn't flinch. After a few seconds, Lance realizes that Keith's hand is gone, and looks up to Keith only to find him already looking at him. He rapidly moves his eyes away, but it's too late: Lance saw him.

The blue eyed boy clears his throat, putting his hand away from Kosmo.

"I was surprised, but not afraid, I love dogs, I'm sure Kosmo and I will be best friends by the time you come back." Lance assures Keith, trying his best to sound casual and to hide his inside panic.

Keith finally meets Lance's eyes, and Lance is surprised to see him glare at him.

"Don't try to steal my dog, Lance."

"I.. I wasn't! I'm not! I swear!" He yells, taking a step away to show his good will.

Then, Keith laughs, and it's the most beautiful thing Lance has ever seen.

"I was joking."

Lance smiles, reassured. "Oh, really good one, Keith." He teases, his smile growing as Keith joins him with a similar expression.

"Shut up. So, you're serious, right? About taking him home until I come back?" Keith's smile disappears in favor of a more guarded expression, and Lance nods quickly to reassure him.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you so much! You're actually the only person who volunteer, I was starting to worry."

Ignoring the feeling of guilt and the thought of the paper back inside his bag, Lance chuckles. "It's their lost."

Keith's smile is back in place, and Lance feels better. "Can I see the place? I think it'll be better if I put his stuff there myself, so he knows it's safe and everything."

Lance thinks about Hunk, waiting impatiently in their apartment for Lance's return with Kosmo, and already regrets it when he says: "Sure, follow me."

 

* * *

 

It's with slightly shaking hands that Lance takes his key to open the door, thankfully not dropping them on the ground. He immediately meets Hunk's eyes from the kitchen, looking excited like the good friend he is even if he's not the biggest fan of huge dogs.

"Lance! So how.."

"Keith's here to install Kosmo!" Lance rapidly cuts his friend, trying not to look too panicked.

Luckily, Hunk takes the hint, letting go of his whisk to wipe the food off his hands on his apron. Then, he walks to them, holding a hand out to shake Keith's.

"Hi, I'm Hunk, Lance's roommate. We're just friends." He adds with a wink that makes Lance wishes the floor would just open under his feet.

Keith shakes his hand, a perplex shy smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Keith, we're in the same class too, right?" He asks, not sure.

"Yep! So, this big guy here is coming for the weekend? Did you make a list or something with everything Lance needs to know?" Hunk kneels in front of Kosmo, petting him as if he knew him since forever.

"Ugh, yeah.."

Keith starts searching through his bag, struggling with one hand. He stops himself, looks around, finds Lance's eyes on him, and hand him Kosmo's leash. "Can you..?"

"Sure!" Lance immediately says, taking the offered leash. "But we can set him free if it's okay? So he can explore while you're still here."

Keith, who was back at searching through his bag stopped again, looking at Lance with a soft smile that makes his heart melt. "Good idea, he won't bite anything but he might.. Steal stuff here and there and hide them." He admits, a sly smile on his face.

"Good thing I like playing hide and seek." Lance says in a laugh, looking at Keith with a warm feeling in his chest. They stay like that, just looking at each other, Keith's face slightly pink for a reason Lance prefers not to think about.

"Here you go buddy." They hear Hunk says to Kosmo, petting him while the leash is taken away from him.

Lance clears his throat to hide his embarrassment, turning away to put the leash on the counter of the kitchen. When he looks back at Keith, he sees him finally getting a piece of paper out of his bag, holding it out to Lance.

"So, ugh, I made a list of things that have to be done everyday, there's also games he likes to play, and the number and address of his vet in case something happens. And you can call me anytime if anything's wrong. Maybe I should also give you my brother's number if I break my phone or lose it or.."

Lance takes his eyes off the list to look at Keith, rambling while looking at Kosmo as if he was his first born child. Lance chuckles.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll be fine."

Keith nods slowly. "Yeah, of course. So, where can I put his stuff?"

Lance looks around thoughtfully. Their apartment is about to become a mess, but when seeing Keith in it, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

When Kosmo's final toy laid of the floor of Lance and Hunk's apartment, Keith doesn't have any more reason to delay his exit. He bits his lip, wondering how he's suppose to say goodbye, how he can explain to a dog that he's coming back and not abandoning him. He knows the feeling, how it's like to wait for someone to come back. Would Kosmo feels the same?

"Cookies are ready! I know you probably still have a lot to do before leaving but.. Do you want to stay and watch a movie with us? I think it could help Kosmo settles." Hunk's voice interrupts his thoughts, and when Keith looks at him, he can't help but return the warm smile he's offering him.

Hunk must have notice how Keith isn't confortable with the thought of leaving Kosmo, so he offered Keith a way to stay longer, while also letting him know it's okay if he can't. Even if Keith isn't used to speak to his classmates and is anxious about his travel, he nods, accepting Hunk's offer. "I can stay a little bit longer,I guess. Thanks, Hunk."

"Don't mention it! I'll be there in a minute."

Keith nods once again and follows Lance, imitating him when he lets himself fall on the couch. Kosmo immediately do the same, and Keith panics slightly, straightening. "Kosmo, no! You can't do that here!"

He relaxes when he hears Lance laughs. Kosmo finally accepts to put his paws back on the floor, but Keith keeps his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from trying again, he knows his dog too well.

"It's okay, it's an old couch." Lance tells him, petting Kosmo's head.

"You won't say that if it rain and he comes back all dirty. My brother once almost killed me because Kosmo ruined his couch." Keith says. He rather have Lance know the worst now than letting him discover all of this by himself when there's no going back.

"Why kill you? Kosmo was the dirty one!"

Keith smiles at Lance's outraged face. This guy is definitively too nice for his own good. First offering to take care of a stranger's dog for free, then inviting said stranger in his home, and now accepting the dog for how dirty he could be, defending Keith from something he was responsible for.

"True, but I'm the one who accustomed him to go on the couch. And the bed. You shouldn't let him go near your bedrooms at all, just to be sure." Keith advices, trying to think of any stupid thing he ever let Kosmo do to warn Lance about it. He tends to think about himself as a good dog owner, but suddenly, he's not so sure.

"Relax, couch's already ruined, we always eat on it when we do movie nights and sometimes, when it gets scary, Hunk freaks out and sends everything away to hide. We tried to clean but we gave up eventually." Lance tells him, tracing marks on the couch, smiling softly at the memory of previous days.

It's something Keith always wondered what it felt like, to have a friend with a common history. He loves his brother, but having to follow him every time he moves away makes it hard to keep friends, so at some point, he just stopped trying. But now, already feeling at ease with people he only really met an hour ago, he's starting to regret this decision.

"The funniest part was when we didn't see some food on the ground and when we get up to go to bed, we thought it was a living tiny monster and started screaming." Hunk adds to the story, joining them from the kitchen, a tray with cookies and hot chocolate in his hands.

Lance naturally moves closer to Keith to make place for his friend, and when his knee slightly hits Keith's, he doesn't move away. It feels nice. He even turns to Keith as if it's normal to be in each other space, and maybe it's normal for Lance to be like that with everyone. Keith doesn't know, doesn't want to know.

"The day after that, there was a note in the elevator to ask 'the crazy persons' to stop yelling in the middle of the night. Pidge made fun of us for _hours_ after that." Lance says, chuckling at the memory. It's a beautiful view, Keith decides. But he also notices the new name and frown.

"Pidge?" He asks.

"Oh, a friend of ours. She was living here until a few days ago but left us to live with her brother." Lance explains, and Keith answers with a nod. It's probably a coincidence that their friend has the same name as Shiro's friend's sister, right?

Hunk hands him a cup of hot chocolate, and Keith would have accept it without a word if he didn't need to feel as well as possible for the day after just to avoid the embarrassment, but being sick in the plane just isn't a possibility for him.

"Ugh, sorry, I can't. I'm lactose intolerant." He admits, uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Lance isn't a fan of dairy so it's lactose-free." Hunk reassures him, and Lance puts the cup in Keith's hand, a proud smile on his face.

Keith takes it with a quiet "Thanks", and wait for the others to be served to try it on. He's surprised by how good it taste, better than any other drink he's ever had. He realizes he closed his eyes, and opens them to see Lance and Hunk looking expectantly at him.

"Oh my gods. It's like.. The best thing I've ever drunk." He says slowly before taking another sip, humming his appreciation.

Lance chuckles. "Wait until you taste a cookie."

He gives him one, and this time, Keith doesn't question anything and eats it without a second thought. "Oh man, this is delicious." He says, taking tiny bits to make it last longer.

"Thanks, you can take a few for your travel if you want. If you manage to take them away from Lance without loosing an arm."

"That would be amazing, my brother will love them too." He affirms, grateful. Anything that could get Shiro to relax is more than welcome. It's going to be a long trip.

 

* * *

 

Two movies later, Keith is still here, and Lance is very much aware of how hot he is against his side. Kosmo ended up on the couch, half on them, half between them in the middle of the first movie, and Lance prefers not to know if Keith is also conscious of their closeness or if he thinks it's just Kosmo that's touching him.

Near the end of the second movie, Lance considers the idea of pretending to fall asleep on Keith's shoulder to try and keep him here a bit longer, but having no idea on how to make it believable, he gives up, not wanting to make a fool of himself.

Now that the credits are on screen and Keith is looking at his phone, he slightly regrets it, but doesn't say anything. He can't keep the guy forever, after all.

"I have to go or my brother is going to kill me." Keith announces, without any effort to stand up though, too busy petting Kosmo with all the affection of the world in his eyes. Lance is kind of jealous.

"You talk a lot about the possibility of your brother killing you, should we be worried?" Hunk asks, raising a brow up. Keith chuckles.

"Hunk doesn't have a big brother, he can't understand." Lance explains, only half joking.

The smile Keith sends in his direction does something to Lance's inside, but he rather not thinks too much about it for now. Not when Keith is still there.

"It's not like Shiro likes to annoy me or anything, it's just.. Sometimes he acts like a mother hen and treats me like a kid." He adds, but between his soft voice and the fond expression on his face, Lance can tell Keith loves his brother.

"My big sister is a bit like that! It's a pain but we wouldn't have it any other way." Lance says, and they both chuckle, exchanging a smile.

"I'd better get going." Keith finally says, breaking their moment to stand up. Kosmo immediately follows him, looking at him expectantly. Keith looks at him, biting his bottom lip. "Ugh, I don't know how to do that. I.. Since I adopted him when he was a puppy I never let him. We always travel by car or train so he can come but with the plane it's not possible and.. How do you tell a dog you're not abandoning him?"

Lance would give everything to suppress the broken expression on Keith's face.

"He's not with you in class, right? So you do the same as when you leave for class and he'll be okay. He won't realize how long you're gone." Hunk intervenes, and Lance is thankful for his best friend and his experience with dogs.

"Yeah but he's home, he knows the place, knows it's where I always come back.." Keith mumbles, kneeling next to Kosmo, burying his fingers through his dog's fur.

Lance is about to offer to go at Keith's place for the weekend if it's what it takes for him to finally be reassured, but once again, Hunk beats him to it.

"Hm, would you mind letting your jacket here? Like that, he could smell it and it'll be easier for him. Though he'll probably sleep with it and it'll end up with fur everywhere on it." Hunk offers thoughtfully.

Something lights up in Keith's eyes, and he rapidly nods, standing up to take his jacket off. "I don't mind the fur, I already have it on all my clothes."

He places the jacket on the couch and looks around a last time, as if to check if everything is at his place for Kosmo's confort. Then, he turns to Lance and Hunk. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. If anything happens, don't hesitate to text, or call, or text me to call you."

"Do you have skype?" Lance suddenly asks, knowing that if he doesn't take his chance, he's going to blame himself forever. Maybe he judged Keith too fast in the past, maybe there's more to the story. All he knows is that he wants to find out.

"Ugh, yeah?"

"On your phone?"

"Yeah?"

"Give it to me."

Without a second thought, Keith does just that after putting his password in. Lance sends himself an invitation and hands the phone back to Keith with a shy smile. "Here. Now we can call each other and you'll be able to see him when you're away. And it really doesn't bother me so ask anytime you're free for that, I won't because I won't know when you're busy or not but.. Yeah."

Then, Keith hugs him and Lance's heart stops in his chest. After a second, it's over, but Lance feels like he'll need medical assistance.

"Thank you, Lance."

And Lance would have probably stayed like that, staring at him, if Hunk hadn't struck his elbow against his side. Bless Hunk.

"You're welcome." He answers, just in time for it not to look awkward.

"I really need to go." Keith says. He takes his almost empty bag off the floor and opens the door, a cold draft coming inside. He turns around to say his goodbyes to Lance and Hunk, but Lance just can't let that happen.

"Wait." He says before he can chicken out.

Keith looks at him, curious, as Lance takes one of his own jackets off the coat rack to give it to him.

"Here, take this. I don't want you to freeze on your way home."

Surprised, Keith takes a few seconds before finally accepting the jacket, and as he puts it on, the vision of Keith in his jacket does something weird to Lance's inside. It fits him just right, offering to Lance's mind the pleasure to imagine him in a few other things.

"Thanks." Keith says, blushing adorably.

"It's okay, have a safe travel." Lance demands, because all he wants is to be at the next time he can have Keith in front of him.

The black haired man nods. "Bye."

"Bye." Lance and Hunk answer in the same time.

Keith disappears through the door after petting Kosmo one last time and the dog immediately starts sniffing the door, giving tiny punches at it with his nose as if to try opening it. The sight of it breaks Lance's heart. But before he can spend too much time feeling sad for Kosmo, Hunk comes out of his silence.

"Oh my.. Lance, it went so well!" He says, hugging Lance with excitement.

Lance chuckles as his best friend lets him go. He's so thankful for Hunk and everything he's done in the past hours without him having to ask for anything.

"I know, you're the best!" He admits because it's the truth for him.

"Are you joking? I helped a little at the beginning for you to get heat up but asking for his skype and giving him your jacket.. It was so well done. I didn't even think about this when I ask to keep his jacket."

Lance laughs, feeling so light he's scared he would fly away.

 

* * *

 

"Are you okay?"

"No. I mean, yes, I'm okay, just.. No, we're not doing that." Keith snaps at Shiro, seated next to him in the plane, half way to the place where his life may change completely, for the best or the worst.

"Doing what? I'm just asking if you're okay. My legs hurt like hell for being seated for too long and you slept on that window for at least an hour so your neck could be painful." Shiro says, being the annoying too smart brother he knows too well how to be.

Keith sighs. "I'm fine. Sorry I just.. Don't want to talk about.. You know." He mumbles, looking outside the window more to escape Shiro's gaze than to observe the view. Sure, it's pretty, but he doesn't have the head to that.

"But you do realize we need to talk, right? You can't keep running away from your emotions, and it'll make you feel better." Shiro adds calmly, his gaze still on Keith despite his brother's stubbornness to ignore him.

"I know just.. I don't want to hope for anything, okay? So I'd prefer if we could talk after we see her." He asks sheepishly, finally looking back at Shiro.

When Shiro came in Keith's room to announce him their grandparents called, he didn't know what to expect, but certainly not to hear his mother was back. She didn't even know their dad was dead before that, and Keith didn't want to know how she reacted to the news. If Shiro knew, he was smart enough not to tell him. The car crash that had taken their father away along with Shiro's arm while letting a huge scar on Keith's cheek was his worst memory, and Shiro knew better than to talk about it if he could avoid it.

"Sure." Shiro accepts with a smile that Keith returns gratefully. Until.. "So, how's Lance? And Kosmo, of course."

Okay, back at hating his brother it is.

"I'm never telling you anything ever again." He decides, pouting at Shiro. Or trying, because thinking about Lance had that effect on him: he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh gods, that's amazing, I'm taking a picture.. No, a video, to show Matt it really happened." Shiro teases him, taking him phone in hand. Luckily for him, Keith is fast enough to grab it before any evidence can be made.

"Fuck you, Shiro, you're not doing that. And Kosmo's great, he went on a walk this morning. Lance called during it but then Kosmo saw a bird and.. Well, you know him, he tried to catch them and Lance almost fell." He laughs, thinking back fondly at their morning call.

Then, he sees his phone in Shiro's hand.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" He yells, bringing on himself a few death gazes, especially from that couple who took half an hour to calm their kid at the beginning of the fly. "Give it back!" He adds, whisper-yelling, this time.

He takes the phone from Shiro's hand, not waiting for him to give it himself. Shiro takes the opportunity to have his own phone back, smiling at it, satisfied.

Keith sighs. "You send it to yourself, didn't you?"

"Of course."

Keith shakes his head, not even trying to take the phone back to delete the picture. Instead, he looks at it on his own phone, frowning at his smiling-self. Now wasn't the good time to develop a crush on a too perfect guy. Not with his mother coming back in his life, not when another move could happen anytime.

"It's okay, Keith, it's human to feel things."

Keith sends him a black look. "I know, I'm not stupid."

"I'm just saying, you can bond with other people than your family, your dog, and my friends. Not everyone is going to leave." Shiro says softly, looking unsure, not of what he's saying, but of Keith's reaction. Because of course, he knows he's getting too close from the subject he said he wouldn't talk about. "I'm sorry. Just.. You know I'm here if you want to talk about it. Or anything."

A shy smile finds his place on Keith's mouth. "I know."

His phone buzzes, announcing he received a new photo. He opens it to see Lance laying on a bed, Kosmo proudly on him. With it, Lance just wrote 'I failed your no bedroom rule but Kosmo wiped his paws, we swear!'

Keith laughs, rapidly joined by Shiro when he shows him the picture. "I know Kosmo is lovable, but this guy must be the biggest dog person ever. He's just as bad as you."

Keith chuckles. "Not that much, his friend Hunk knew more about dogs, actually."

"A friend of his was there? At his apartment?" Shiro asks, his tone implying there's more to it.

"Don't say it like it's weird, last week I came back home and Matt was sleeping on our couch, and you were at work for 5 hours, not coming back until 3 hours after." Keith teases, knowing fully well there's nothing more than deep friendship between his brother and his best friend.

"His neighbors were noisy!"

"I know, he told me, I just wanted to show you it's not that weird. And they live together anyway so it's normal he was there." Keith informs, only realizing what he just said when Shiro's mouth opens in a 'o'. "They're just friends, Shiro! Hunk told me." He adds, then wants to slap himself when Shiro smiles teasingly. "Oh gods, I didn't ask! He just.. Naturally told me. Just like that."

"Hm, that's not something you normally do." Shiro says thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. If someone I wasn't trying to date was coming home and Matt was there, I wouldn't precise we're just friends because I wouldn't care." Shiro explains patiently, letting Keith connects the dots himself. When he does, he can feels his cheeks blushing.

"You're not making any sense. I'm gonna take a nap now, there's still an hour to go and I can feel it's gonna be tiring." Keith says with a smile, putting so much efforts on laying against the window that his head bangs on it. Shiro chuckles. "Shut up."

Somehow, he's still smiling.

 

* * *

 

Taking Kosmo for a run is the best idea Lance had for a long time. First, the dog looks so so happy, second, he walks him while doing something for himself too, and third, if he's used to be watched — he's only wearing a tank top and a short after all, and he knows he's good looking —, with a beautiful dog with him, he see a lot of people looking appreciatively at him.

It's not like he wants to flirt with them, or for them to come and talk to him, no, not when there's a possibility that Keith could like him too. It's not like him to have more than one iron in the fire. But he enjoys knowing that people like the sight of him. And of course, with Kosmo with him, he's irresistible.

Slowly, he stops running until a walking speed. Kosmo sends him a curious look and Lance pets him, still walking. "We run enough, don't you think?"

Lance grabs his bottle of water hanged at the leash belt Keith gave him, and drinks a bit before offering some at Kosmo. He continues walking, looking distractedly around him. It's almost like walking alone, but his silent compagnon makes him more aware of everything. Now, he's more careful, holding the leash every time Kosmo seems to like a bird a bit too much.

"He's so cute! Can I pet him, please?" A piercing excited voice asks him, and Lance stops and turns to see a little girl, looking at Kosmo as if he's the most amazing creature she's seen in her life.

Lance smiles nicely at her. "Sure, he's very nice, but be gentle, he's quite wary."

The little girl nods vigorously, focused as she slowly comes closer. She finally touches the dog, her tiny hand completely disappearing in Kosmo's fur. He looks at Lance, who pets him too to tell him it's okay.

Then, a young woman arrives, breathless.

"I'm so sorry for her! She left so fast I couldn't.. Kosmo?"

The dog stopped caring for the little girl to greet happily the young woman as if he knew her his whole life, and when she looked at him, she recognized him straight away. She's blonde, tall, pretty, with purple eyes so different from Keith's. She's the kind of girl he could have been interested in in another situation, but right now, he just feels protective of the dog.

The woman sees to notice Lance's suspicious look and the little girl's interrogative one, because she's fast to explain herself. "Sorry, he just.. Really looks like a dog I know well."

Lance nods, understanding she must be a friend of Keith, or maybe of his brother. If she knows Kosmo well, then they're probably close. Lance tries not to picture her in how he imagines Keith's apartment, or them walking Kosmo, taking him in long walk when they can tell each other everything, perfectly at ease with one another.

"I guess it's possible, I take care of him for the weekend but he's not mine." He admits, preferring not hiding the truth to avoid an awkward conversation where Keith would ask him why he didn't tell his precious friend it was his dog.

She looks at Kosmo's collar, hidden in his fur, nodding. "Yeah, that's him. I'm Romelle, Keith's friend and former neighbor. It's nice to meet you."

Lance shakes the hand she's offering. "Same. I'm Lance. I'm in Keith's class."

She nods again, looking judgmentally at him, as if she's trying to decide if Lance is good enough to be friend with Keith. He's not sure he likes her, yet. And if she's such a good friend of Keith, why couldn't she look after Kosmo for Keith? Not that Lance is complaining about that, not at all, but if she's judging his worth as a friend, then he'll allow himself to do the same.

It's over in a second though, and she gives her attention back at Kosmo, kneeling in front of him next to the little girl. "You're such a good boy, I missed you so much." Then, she looks back up at Lance. "It's goodto know Keith has someone he can trust back there, at some point he wanted to drop out, I think he felt lonely."

Trust. Lance would loves for it to be true, and he doesn't want to admit to her that he's not sure Keith and him are at this point yet, but the thought feels nice. Thinking of Keith dropping out, stopping coming to class suddenly though, isn't. He hopes he doesn't think about that anymore. Maybe he should talk to him about that, letting him know they want him there. At least he does.

"I'm not sure he trusts me, or even considers me as a friend. I think I just was the only available person to take Kosmo in." He admits sadly, thinking at the announce he stole, still in his bag. Maybe if he didn't do that, someone else would have called. Maybe Kosmo would be with someone else right now. Lance likes to think Kosmo's happy he's not.

Romelle chuckles. "This trip is very important for Keith but he would never have left Kosmo with someone he wasn't one hundred percent sure was good enough for the job. Kosmo means the world to him, he really is a man's best friend." She affirms, standing up at Lance's height.

Lance smiles at her, thankful, a warm feeling in his inside. She's not so bad, after all. And yeah, she seems to know what Keith's trip is about, an information he didn't share with Lance, but she knows him better, for longer. Maybe some day Lance'll know too.

"Romelle, you promised ice cream!" The little girl recalls the woman, suddenly not finding Kosmo interesting enough to make her forget about her stomach.

Romelle gives her attention back to the little girl, smiling gently at her. "You're right, silly me. Have a good day, Lance, bye!"

"You too, bye!" He waves at them while they leave, then turns back at Kosmo. "Wanna run to the apartment?"

 

* * *

 

"Dude, no kidding, you really need to stop looking at your phone every two minutes." Hunk teases him, but Lance knows him enough to hear the undertone of actual concerne. He laughs it off.

"I'm just bored." He pretends, unconsciously looking at his phone once again.

"Then do something." Hunk offers, sending him a worried look as if he's wondering if his best friend has lost his mind.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just because, you know."

Now Lance is annoyed. He pets Kosmo behind his ears, where Keith said is his favorite spot and indeed, the dog closes his eyes, putting his head on Lance's knees. "You miss him, don't you?" He asks, the sadness in Kosmo's eyes breaking his heart. Hunk tried to tell him it's just how dogs' eyes look like, but Lance isn't having it.

"Are you talking about him or yourself?"

Lance glares at his roommate. "Shouldn't you get ready for Shay?" He attacks back, laughing when he sees the panic on Hunk's face as he looks at the time and realizes his girlfriend is coming to get him any minute now. Hunk runs to his room, and Lance shakes his head, amused. He looks at Kosmo. "This guy is a mess."

He hears a knock on the door and gently moves Kosmo's head off him to get up and open it. He's unsurprisingly met with the sight of Shay, the nicest person Lance knows after Hunk. She immediately hugs him.

"Hi, Lance! How are you?" She asks, a bright smile on her face.

Lance closes the door behind her. "Hey, I'm good, you?"

"Same, I found the best place for our date, Hunk is going to be so happy, I can't wait. Where is he, by the way?" She says, looking excitedly around, searching for her man. And gods, there's not much Lance wouldn't do to have a relationship like theirs.

"Getting ready in his room. Oh, this is Kosmo." He adds when the dog arrives, sniffing Shay curiously. He must decide she's okay, because he lets her pet him.

"He's beautiful! I still can't believe Hunk let you bring a huge dog here." She laughs.

"He has great puppy eyes and it's not about Kosmo but about Keith, I just couldn't say no." Hunk admits, coming out of his bedroom, smiling at his girlfriend.

She immediately stops petting Kosmo to go to her man, kissing him as a hello. Lance looks away, his eyes naturally finding his phone, his skype application announcing a call. From Keith. A strangled noise escape from his mouth as he runs to it. Hunk and Shay separate, looking weirdly at him.

"Don't mind me, I'll go in my room, bye!" He says rapidly, grabbing his phone from the couch before running to his room, Kosmo right next to him. He closes the door and hurries to accept the call before it stops.

He's greeted by an image of Keith, a bit blurred, an unsure smile on his face, but it's the best view Lance ever had. He has to admit he was worried, without any news from Keith for hours, even after sending him pictures and videos of Kosmo, in which he always made place for himself (he's sure Keith appreciated it).

"Hi! I hope you weren't busy? I should have sent a message before but.." Keith starts, biting his bottom lip adorably, but Lance stops him with a soft laugh.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm glad you called." He feels himself blushing slightly and hopes the image is blurred enough so that Keith can't tell. "So, how was your fly? Everything's good?" He asks, trying to stay as vague as possible not to look too curious and so that Keith won't feel pressured.

"Yeah, I slept through most of it. Then our grandpa came to get us so we had to tell him everything about our lives, and when we got at his house, we had to do the same with our grandma." Keith says, trying to look annoyed but with a clear smile on his face, showing how much he actually loves them.

Lance chuckles. "My grandma's the same, I bet they made you eat more than what you usually eat in a week in a few hours."

Keith laughs. "Exactly."

Lance smiles, then pats on his bed next to him to let Kosmo knows he can jump on it. He does just that, trying to lick Lance's face in the impetus. He puts his hand on him to gently push him away, amused.

"As you can see, Kosmo's fine, he's already feeling at home. We're inseparable now." He announces.

"I told you not to try and steal my dog, Lance." Keith says, but he's still smiling, probably reassured to see and know his dog's okay while he's away.

"I'm not, I cheated and put your jacket on for him to cuddle me." Lance admits, laughing until he sees Keith flustered face. Did he do something wrong?

"You.. You put it on?" Keith stutters, his eyes wide open.

"I.. Yeah? Was it.. Not okay?" Lance panics, cursing himself for talking about it. Maybe he should learn to shut up from time to time.

"No! No it's.. It's okay, it's great! I mean, for Kosmo." Keith hides his face in his hands, but Lance is too relieved to really notice the clear blush he can see on Keith's cheeks.

Lance's about to say something to try to make things less awkward, but his bedroom's door suddenly opens, and he looks at it to see Hunk and Shay. He loves them but flustered with Keith in a similar state on his phone screen, he just wants to slap the door shut before they can say anything to make it worst.

"Hi, ugh, I just wanted to tell you we're leaving?" Hunk says, unsure of what he's witnessing.

"Okay, bye!" He says, hoping his best friend will take the hint. And bless Hunk, he nods and steps away. Shay waves at him but stay silent and gods, Lance is totally buying her a chocolate box later.

He turns back to Keith, who's back at looking his normal self. "Sorry, it was just Hunk and his girlfriend, Shay, coming to say goodbye before going on a date." He explains, kind of happy for the distraction.

"Oh, okay. If she's half as nice as he is she must be lovely."

"She's totally like him, I'm sure you'd like her. Kosmo does anyway." And right there and now, Lance just wants to take Keith on a double date with them. If only things can work out great after this weekend.

"Then you'll just have to invite me over when she comes." Keith answers with a soft smile and Lance wants to take a picture of him so badly.

"I'd be glad to." And honestly now Lance is just trying not to smile too wide not to be too obvious but his heart is going crazy in his chest and he just wants Keith to be here with him. "I went for a run with Kosmo earlier and I met a girl, Romelle? She recognized Kosmo and said she was a friend of yours." _And that you trusted me,_ he finishes for himself.

Keith's smile disappears for something that almost looks like.. Fear? "What did she say?" He asks, sounding like he's trying too hard to have a normal voice.

"Not much, just that she was happy you found someone to take care of Kosmo for you because she knew it's an important trip. And apparently she missed him." Lance tries to reassure him.

It seems to work, as Keith's shoulders visibly relax. Lance wants to ask, but is to afraid to.

"Only him? Damn, you think you have friends and yet.." Keith jokes, his smile back in his rightful place. "No kidding she likes him more than she likes me. When I told her I was leaving she was just mad she already accepted babysitting duty so she couldn't have Kosmo at her place."

"Oh, well, I won't complain about it, I love having Kosmo here. He's really not a bother at all." Lance says, petting Kosmo behind the ears like he enjoys it so much.

"All my friends prefer my dog to me, I feel betrayed." Keith says with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't." Lance admits, because he just has to. Because he's too tired to pretend he doesn't care about Keith just because the guy ignored him once. He's not ignoring him now and that's what matters. And if Keith considers him as a friend, then maybe it won't end when Kosmo's back at Keith's place. Maybe everything'll be different.

"I.. Thanks, I appreciate. I.."

But Lance never got to hear what Keith was about to say, as the guy's attention is suddenly taken away from him and he's just faced by a black screen. He frowns, wondering if the call cut, but he can still hear voices.

".. Here in.. minutes.. coming?" It's a woman's voice, probably Keith's grandmother. Lance wonders if he should ends the call himself before he can hear something Keith may not want him to know, but he just hears him saying that he'll "be there in a sec" before he sees him again. Lance is chocked by the change of expression on Keith's face, from smiling happily to ready to throw up.

"You okay?" He immediately asks, worried. He wants to take him away from whatever this is, just put him somewhere safe where nothing can hurt him.

"Yeah, I just need to go. I'll call you later today if it's okay? Or tomorrow if it's too late." He says, his voice slightly shaking. Lance hates it.

"It's never too late, just call whenever you want and, well, if I don't pick up then you can assume it was too late. But don't hesitate to try anyway. And you can text me too, if you need anything." Lance offers, desperate to make things better

Keith smiles softly, nodding. "Okay, thanks. Bye, Lance!" He waves and ends the call, leaving Lance in a mix of happiness and concern.

He realizes he didn't show Kosmo a lot during the call. He doesn't know what to do with that thought.

 

* * *

 

There's a woman in front of Keith. According to his grandparents, she looks a lot like him. Or rather he looks a lot like her, as she's his.. His..

They always knew Shiro was the spitting image of their dad. Except if one's was blind, it was obvious they were family. For Keith, it was different. Maybe deep down he always guessed he must look like her. Maybe Shiro did too. And their dad. He probably saw her every time he looked at Keith. Especially their eyes. The. Exact. Same. Eyes. He couldn't bear the sight of them anymore.

She's been trying to explain herself for at least an hour now. If their grandparents accepted she saw Shiro and Keith, it must be because they thought what she did was okay. And maybe her reasons were enough. But it didn't heal the pain of being left behind. Nothing could.

She did it to protect them. She was in trouble, afraid of being killed, but even more to get them and their father killed. It didn't save him, though. But she was still there. Wanting for them to build a relationship. Wanting to be their..

"I need a moment." Keith says, standing up from the couch he was seated on next to Shiro, his comforting presence not enough anymore. It's the first thing he said since she arrives, Shiro naturally speaking for the both of them, knowing Keith too well to ask him to speak before he's ready.

Now he's ready. To leave. And he does just that, not asking the permission, not waiting for their consent. He doesn't own her anything, and he definitely refuses to feel bad for the hurt expression on her face. She deserves it.

He goes upstairs, walking until he reaches his bedroom. He doesn't know if he wants to punch something, or scream, or cry. He just knows there's a storm inside him and it needs to go away but he doesn't know how to make it go.

He wishes he could just be fucking happy. He thought he was an orphan. He's not anymore. He always wanted a mother. He doesn't want her to go away. Gods, that would probably kill him. He knows she doesn't want to run away anymore. She told them. She wants them to be a family. He wants that too. But can he trust her?

He wants Kosmo. He wants to disappear in his warm, huge, soft fur. His dog always makes everything better, no wonder he's everyone's favorite. Except Lance's. An easy smile finds his place on Keith's mouth thinking about him. It's simple, with Lance. No effort to make for everything to work. It's natural. It should be like that with his mother. But it's not.

Without thinking, Keith opens his closet and grabs Lance's jacket. The logical thing to do would have been to let it at his and Shiro's apartment until they're back. He has other jackets, he doesn't need this one. Except he does. He needs its warm. He needs its comforting smell. It feels like a hug and it's what Keith is desperate for right now.

He puts it on and feels a bit better. It doesn't make sense, because he doesn't know Lance enough yet to feel like that thanks to him. Yet, because he definitely wants to know him more. He doesn't want to move away again. He wants to settle down, make friends, a chosen family. Maybe his.. Maybe _she_ can be a part of it, if she really is ready to change. But he won't change for her.

Keith takes his phone out of his pocket to text Shiro to come here. He needs to talk to him alone, and it's a bit childish, but he doesn't want to go back and ask. Instead, he's met with a notification of Lance, with two pictures. The first one shows Kosmo sleeping on a bed, Lance above him with a sly smile, with the words 'I'm the dominant one.' The second one shows Lance on his back on the same bed, but with Kosmo laying on him with the caption 'Just kidding, he is.'

Keith chuckles just a second before stopping himself, choked. He didn't think it was possible for anyone or anything to make him laugh right now, but there he is, and it feels good. That's what makes him press the call button.

He only has to wait a few moments until Lance's face appears on his screen. He looks worried, frowning a bit, and Keith's heart immediately stops.

"Is everything okay?" He says right away, searching the screen for Kosmo.

"Hey, _I_ should be asking that, I wasn't expecting a call so soon and you look like shit. No offense." Lance answers, a tentative smile on his lips.

"Not taken, you're probably right. Can I see Kosmo?" He asks sheepishly, unable to wait longer.

"Sure." Lance says, moving his phone to show Kosmo chewing a plush in his basket.

The sight makes Keith feels better, but also makes him sadder, because now, he wants to be with him even more, the absence worst than before.

"You okay?" Lance's voice comes again, gentle, worried, and Keith definitely feels like crying.

"Y-yeah. I just.. Don't know how things will turn out. I met my.. Mother, for the first time an hour ago and I don't even know how I feel honestly." He admits, his voice cracking.

Lance's suddenly back on Keith's screen, an anxious expression matching the tone of his voice. "Wow, Keith, that's.. Big. Do you want to talk about it?"

Keith smiles at the offer. It feels nice to have someone who cares and that is not his brother. He didn't have that for a long time.

"I'm not sure of what to say about it yet, it's just overwhelming I guess. It's so weird. Shiro seems to do just fine but it's like.. Too much in the same time, you know? There's too much to process, and they're all looking at Shiro and me to see how we take it and he's great, mature. Me.. I'm so lost. I had to run away, I'm just like her." He realizes, annoyed at himself. He wants to be better than this.

"Hey, you're not the same person, it's normal to react differently. If he's older than you, then he must have known her a bit when he was little while you don't remember her at all, right? Maybe it makes it less weird for him. Or maybe he's freaking out too but tries to hide it. In any case, that doesn't make your reaction not valid."

Keith nods slowly. What Lance's saying makes so much sense it seems obvious now. "You're so smart."

Lance chuckles, shaking his head.

"Don't deny it. You made me feel better and given my situation it's like.. A pretty big achievement." Keith adds. He can almost feels like he's really with Lance right now, safe, away from his problems.

"I'm glad I could help."

"I mean.. It's not like you weren't already helping me with Kosmo."

"True. See, you're a lucky man." Lance teases, but once again, he's speaking the truth.

"I am, but I also have to go back, I don't want to worry them or make it worst for Shiro. I'm not a quitter." He says with a heavy heart, wanting nothing less than to go back downstairs.

"You're not. But hey, Keith?" Lance says playfully, and Keith looks back at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"You look good in my jacket."

Keith feels himself blush furiously, but before he can react or find anything to answer, Lance ends the call, a proud smirk on his face. Keith hates this face. Or maybe he likes it a little too much.

He curses himself for being stupid enough to take the jacket with him, to put it on, and to keep it on while calling Lance. He takes it off before he has the great idea to go back downstairs with it. Shiro would notice immediately, just like Lance.. Oh gods, he probably noticed straight away. Keith wishes the floor would just open under him and swallow him whole.

How is he supposed to face his family now? And how could he call Lance back after that? Maybe he could send Shiro or Matt to get Kosmo. He would have to find a very good excuse, but he'd rather embarrass himself in front of them than Lance.

 

* * *

 

When Lance comes home after a long walk of at least two hours, he doesn't really expect anything. He knows Hunk's probably back from his date, and maybe Shay would still be there. Instead, he finds Hunk anxiously walking across their living room, Pidge on the couch with her computer.

They both look at him when they hear the door, Hunk rushing to Lance and Pidge shutting her computer down with a sigh.

"You can't just disappear like that without saying anything! I called Pidge to track your phone but it was in your room. It was stupid."

Lance looks at him, perplex, then pats his pocket to check and.. "Shit."

He gives Hunk his side of Kosmo's leash before going to his room, where his phone's laying on the bed. Of course, Lance had let him fall after ending his call with Keith, too busy freaking out about what just happened to think about putting it back in his pocket. He needed some fresh air, Kosmo needed a walk, and it got longer and longer, and he never checked for his phone.

He takes it in his hands, but there's no notification waiting for him. And maybe Keith's just too occupied still with his family and everything, but maybe he's waiting for Lance to just.. Say something? Maybe he thought Lance wasn't pleased by the sight of him in his jacket, or that he was mocking him. Oh gods.

"Lance, what's happening?" Hunk's voice startled him.

He turns around, not knowing where to start. "Ugh.. Keith is.. He's.. Hunk, I think I like him."

Hunk chuckles. "You think? I thought that was already official a while ago."

"Wait, Keith as in.. Shiro's brother?" Pidge asks, joining them in Lance's room and winning herself two chocked looks from them.

"You know him?" Lance asks back, chocked.

"I kind of know Shiro, he's Matt's best friend." Pidge announces as if it was nothing. "How do you know Keith anyway? Never got to met the dude, he never wants to come with Shiro when he's at our apartment."

Lance smiles. That sound like Keith. "We're in the same class." He answers, because it's the most simple explanation. But Hunk disagrees with him.

"But he ignored us too. Until Lance stole his number."

"I didn't! I stole the announce he put because he needed someone to babysit Kosmo, but I'm doing it so it's all good." He affirms, refusing to let the guilt settles.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Pidge asks, raising a brow up.

"Because he likes him and wanted to force him to talk to him, keep up, Pidge."

"Oh my.. I wish I saw his face when he found out." She laughs, letting herself fall on Lance's bed.

"He didn't! Please don't tell him. I'll tell him eventually but.." Lance stutters, panicking.

"Relax, I don't even have his number. But I know stuff so tell me everything and I'll give you informations. From Matt. That he got from Shiro. Keith's brother and best friend. So solid stuff." Pidge bargains, pretending she's doing him a favor when really, she's just the most curious person ever.

Lance sighs and takes his shoes off to climb on his bed. Hunk does the same on the other side and Kosmo jumps, tucking himself between the three of them.

"Alright. I always found he's hot but when I tried to talk to him, he just ignored me so I gave up but.. Not totally, I guess?" Lance starts, a subtle smile finding his place on his lips naturally.

"Yeah, he was always at the back of your mind still." Hunk adds, but not teasing.

Lance nods, knowing it's no use to bury his head in the sand anymore.

"When I saw him pin an announcement, I just wanted to see what it was, but the picture of this cutie" he pets Kosmo's head "convinced me I had to prevent anyone else to see it. So I texted him, we met, and he was just so different. Hunk had the great idea to invite him to watch some movies and take his jacket for Kosmo so he left in mine. We exchanged skype accounts to give news more easily, and I started sending him messages and pictures and he answered and called a few times and it's was about Kosmo until it wasn't?"

Lance stops himself, lost because everything's going so fast but in the meantime it just feels right.

"He's going through hard stuff and called me to see Kosmo but he confided to me and I think I did good because he was feeling better but then I had to go and make a comment about his jacket, my jacket that he was wearing and then I hang up but I don't have any news since and now I wonder if I shouldn't just have shut my big mouth."

"Lance. Breathe." Pidge advices him.

"Dude, he wasn't feeling good and put your jacket on and felt better when talking to you. Do you need anything else to figure it out?" Hunk asks smartly, sending him an amused look.

Lance sighs. Maybe Hunk's right and he can let himself hope.

"Here." Pidge says, showing him a picture on her phone.

He's chocked to see Keith, smiling softly, a light blush on his face. He looks tired, his hair going in every direction possible, but also content. He doesn't look at the camera, letting Lance guess that he's unaware that a picture is being taken while he talks. He's the most beautiful person Lance had ever seen and he never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wants to kiss him right now. Pidge turns the phone to herself again, and an unhappy growl escapes from Lance's mouth. Pige rolls her eyes.

"Relax, I can send it to you, just read what Shiro wrote when he sent it to Matt."

She shows him her phone once again.

'I think you not being able to babysit Kosmo was the best thing that happened to Keith in a long time.'

Lance's heart is going crazy in his chest as he has the irresistible need to see Keith right now, to talk to him, to feel him, to be close to him. But then, he remembers his absence of pictures and messages for the last hours, and Keith's absence of calls and starts to panic.

"Oh gods, okay, I need to let him know I'm not mad at him or ignoring him or anything." He says in a breath, grabbing his own phone.

What to say now? What's the right thing to say? What does he want to say? It's the worst timing ever with Keith away, going through a hard first meeting with his mother. Lance doesn't want to make it worst for him, by adding some drama he doesn't need. He just want to be there for him, and for Keith to know that. But how does he say everything's okay without saying it?

"Calm down, Lance. Matt still didn't have any news from Shiro since they landed and they've been best friends since forever. They have a lot going on, him not calling you every hour doesn't mean anything." Pidge reassures him.

Hunk frowns at her. "How do you know that? Does Matt notify you every time he get a text?"

Pidge shrugged. "My birthday's soon so I hacked his phone in case my family wants to plan a surprised party. Matt always makes sure I'm dressed stupidly for those so I want to be prepared." She explains as if it's the most normal thing ever.

"Okay, that's not weird at all." Lance comments with a judgmental look that shows how ironic he's being.

"It's thanks to that that I have the photo so stop being ungrateful."

Yeah, Lance can't argue with that.

"Anyway, as you haven't been kidnapped or murdered, I'm gonna go now. I have to babysit Matt, the idiot broke his leg." She sighs, standing up from the bed.

Lance kind of likes how every person who could have been babysitting Kosmo right now went unavailable in the same time. It's not nice of him, but he's thanking his lucky star for Matt's broken leg and Romelle's babysitter duty.

After they said their goodbyes to Pidge, Lance decides to go back to his bedroom for a few moments, taking Keith's jacket on his way. Per usual, Kosmo follows him, sniffing curiously at the jacket as if trying to understand why his human's smell's there but not him.

Lance closes his bedroom's door and puts the jacket on. It feels warm in more than one way, but it's not for himself that he's wearing it. It's not even for Kosmo.

He sits on his bed, Kosmo rapidly doing the same next to him. He looks at Lance expectedly, and Lance puts his arm around him to pull him closer in a hug. Then, he smiles shyly and takes a picture. He sends it to Keith with the caption 'We hope you're okay, we miss you.'

With that, he wants Keith to understand he's not mad for the jacket, as he's doing the same, that he's here for him, anytime, for anything, and that he really can't wait for him to be back. If Keith doesn't want to be the kind of person that run away, Lance doesn't want to be either.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, dad. We met her, today, our mother. She looks cool. Nice, but strong, as you always said she was. I used to think you were making things up for us to be impressed, you know, for us to think our mother was some kind of superhero and not just someone who didn't care about us."

Seated in front of his dad's grave, Keith takes a deep breath. It's cold, but somehow, he likes it, it prevents him to feel numb about everything.

"You'd be proud of Shiro. He welcomed her as if she just went travelling for a few weeks. I'm pretty sure that's how you'd want your kids to react to their mother coming back. I couldn't do that. But it's okay, right? I'm sure you'd understand. I just wish you were here to tell it yourself."

He stops talking for a few minutes, not wanting to cry. He knows that his father would have tousle his hair, smiling while telling Krolia that it's just how Keith is, that it'll be okay with some time. He wants her to know that, to know he wants to try. That he doesn't want to push her away. Maybe Shiro or his grandparents will do that. Or maybe he should man up and tell her himself.

"I want to try and get closer to people, to let them in. It's not easy, but I want to. Well, I guess it can be easy, with the right person. It is with Lance. I wish you could meet him. He offered to take care of Kosmo even if we didn't know each other, and he's doing an amazing job at it. He's so easy to talk to, as if we knew each other for our entire lives. Was it like that for you with her? Did you immediately know she was something different from every other person you've ever met?"

He thinks back at their first meeting, how he put Keith at ease right away, inviting him to his home and making him feel like he's welcome anytime he wants.

He grabs his phone, feeling the need to look at the last picture Lance sent him. Lance in his jacket, saying he cares about Keith, that he misses him. He wishes Lance was here too. Without thinking, he presses the call button. Then, he remembers he's in the cemetery, and he's not sure he wants to talk to Lance with such a background.

"Shit." He hurriedly stands up, looking around, searching for somewhere better to go. He finds the parc. "Bye, dad!" He says, running to the parc, just in time before Lance picks up the call.

He has an unsure smile while he's walking in a parc, their similar background making Keith smiles. It's as if their were in the same place, waiting to find each other. He notices straight away Lance's wearing his jacket, and really want to teleport right next to him.

"Hi, looking good." He teases before he can chicken out.

"In your jacket or in general?" Lance asks with a smirk.

"Both."

"Works for me. Were are you? Is everything's okay? You look out of breath." Lance says, his smile fading a bit to look worriedly at Keith.

"It's just you taking my breath away." Keith answers, only half kidding. He lets himself fall on a bench, feeling stupid standing there alone. "And now I just fell for you."

Lance's cheeks turn red so fast Keith can't help but laugh. Lance tries to hide his face with his other hand, but gives up after a few seconds. "You need to stop this right now." He demands, but his happy smile sends another message.

"Sorry." Keith says, his tone making clear he's not sorry at all.

"You're the worst. I hope you're not running away from home though." If Lance's half joking, Keith can tell he's actually concerned about him.

"Nah, don't worry. Things always look better in the morning, so I'm gonna talk to my mother and stop hiding behind Shiro to do the talking. I want to try and open up to people and I think she's a good start." Keith explains shyly, but proud of himself in the meantime.

Lance nods thoughtfully, like he's contemplating saying something. He seems to decide not too though, and moves his phone to show Kosmo. "Well, we're proud of you, right Kosmo? Say hello to Keith!"

At the mention of Keith's name, the dog's head turns up to look at Lance expectantly.

"Oh, no, I don't have him hidden somewhere, sorry buddy, you'll have to wait, just like everyone else." Lance apologizes, coming back in Keith's screen looking guilty.

Keith chuckles. "Don't worry, it won't be long anymore. Our fly's tomorrow afternoon." He says, waiting. He doesn't know what reaction he expects, but he's still waiting for it impatiently.

"Except if you decide to stay with your mother or something." Lance mumbles, looking sheepishly away from the screen, from Keith.

"Lance." Keith calls to have his attention back.

It's reluctantly that Lance finally looks back at Keith, a tiny pout on his lips. Keith wants to kiss it better.

"What?" Lance asks, sulking.

"You're _not_ stealing my dog." Keith announces with a proud smile as Lance loses his composure to snort.

"Believe it or not, but as much as I like Kosmo, I'm pretty sure I'd rather have you around than him." He admits, then looks down at Kosmo to add "No offense."

Keith laughs, pleased by Lance's words. Maybe everything will be fine. Maybe he can have it all, be happy.

"He's always with me so it's not like you won't see him again. If you want to hang out or something, I mean." He says, waiting anxiously for Lance's answer.

Lance's bright smile almost blinds him. "Of course I want to."

"Okay, cool. That's.. That's good."

There's a moment of silence, but Keith doesn't add anything, seeing on Lance's face that he's about to say something. He doesn't push, waiting patiently for him to find how to phrase what he has to say.

"Do you have a ride back home from the airport?" Lance sounds unsure, a hopeful look on his face.

"Nope, we took a cab so I guess we'll do the same." Keith says, wondering if Lance is about to do what he thinks he's about to do.

"I.. I have a car so I could come to pick you up, if you want to. It really doesn't bother me."

Keith doesn't know what he did right to be this lucky but he's infinitely thankful for it.

"You sure? Shiro'll be there too."

"I feel like I know the dude with everything I hear of him." Lance jokes.

"I don't talk about him that much." Keith defends himself, happy Lance's offer looks still on the table.

"Well, between you and Pidge.." Lance starts, stopping himself to look expectantly at Keith, waiting for a reaction. He doesn't have to wait long though.

"You know Pidge? Like.. Matt's demoniac sister?"

Maybe he's a bit harsh with her, he never actually met her after all, but everything he knows about her, it's stuff he heard from Matt and.. Well, the dude probably loves his sibling as much as Keith and Shiro love each other, but being an older brother, he likes to complain about her a lot. She sounds like the smartest person in town, not always using her capacity to do good. An interesting person, but not enough for Keith to want to meet her. Maybe now he would like to, though, with his new idea to let people in and everything.

"I'm gonna cry, this is too good." Lance laughs, unable to stop himself. Keith chuckles, shaking his head. This guy's impossible. "But yeah, she's Matt sister. He's your brother's best friend, right? This is so weird. Imagine if you had stopped being a lone wolf and talked to her, you guys would be friends because natural union against your brothers, maybe she'd have brought you when meeting with Hunk and I.. Man, we could have been talking for so long now." Lance says thoughtfully, a weird look on his face as he's probably imagining everything that could have been.

"Or I just could have answered you when you tried to talk to me in class." Keith notices, a bit ashamed, but glad they're sufficiently at ease with each other to joke about this.

"Oh gods yeah, then I wouldn't have had to steal your number." Lance adds with a laugh.

"Steal it? You didn't steal it, I put it there for anyone to take it. I'm glad it was you, though." He admits, smiling fondly at Lance. He doesn't know what they are to each other, something between friends and something else, but he wouldn't have it any other way, and he can't wait to know what's next to come.

"I'm glad I took it too, but I actually took the whole paper, just to be sure no one else would call before me." Lance confesses sheepishly, as if he's scared Keith would be mad at him. As if it's possible.

"Why?" Keith asks, curious, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Cause I wanted to talk to you, to know you, even if you didn't. I like what I discovered. Makes me want to know more. So accept it when I tell you it doesn't bother me to pick you at the airport. We could drop your brother off at your apartment, then we can come back home for Kosmo. He can't come at the airport with me, too noisy for him." Lance affirms, an adorable smile on his lips, looking proud of his logic that allows him to take Keith home. Keith hopes he won't let him leave too fast after that.

"Maybe.. Maybe Kosmo'll need time to adjust. I could stay for a bit to watch a movie or something." He adds, even if he knows his reason is completely stupid. Lance probably knows it too. Keith hopes he doesn't care either.

"That'd be great. I'd offer to lend you a jacket for him to smell it but you already have that so.." Lance's mocking smile could be annoying if Keith didn't like it that much.

"Shut up." He says. And of course, he doesn't want him to.

 

* * *

 

If all the other passengers are looking expectantly for their luggages to finally come out so they can leave the airport, Keith only has eyes for the exit door. He knows that somewhere behind it, in the hallway, Lance is waiting for him. The excitement mixed with anxiety tie his stomach, because if he doesn't want to wait too much from this, he really do hope great things are around the corner.

"Just go already, I can handle the suitcase by myself."

Shiro's right next to Keith, unable to ignore the storm he can feel from his brother agitated body-language. Sure, Keith is having a hard time staying still, but it's not like he's going to run away to find Lance, he can be patient, he can wait a little longer.

"With one arm?" He asks, half joking and half concerned. If the trauma of the accident isn't as present as before for them, Keith still remembers the feeling of seeing his whole life slipping through his powerless hands, and he promised himself he'd always be there to help Shiro.

"Come on, my robotic arm could totally kick your ass so go!"

It's true. That arm's stronger than most of normal arms, it's the only cool side of this mess. Keith still hesitate though, torn between his sense of duty and his need to see Lance as soon as possible. He bits his lips, looking back and forth between Shiro and the door.

"Are you scared?" His brother asks him with a teasing expression.

"I'm not!"

Keith crosses his arms, pouting at Shiro. The older man chuckles, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Then prove it."

Keith glares at him. He hates to lose but Shiro makes it hard to win. Apparently, annoying Keith by being too smart in one of him wills of life, and unfortunately for Keith, he has a lot of experience in that art.

"I'm leaving, but just because you're a pain in the ass." He informs him, walking slowly away from him.

"Keep telling yourself that, I know the truth!" Shiro says before Keith can't hear him anymore.

He rolls his eyes but can't keep the smile away from his lips because it's finally now, he's finally there. After what's feeling like an eternity, he's only seconds away from the moment he was waiting for. He's only a few meters away from the one he wants to see the most right now. And yet, maybe Shiro's right. Maybe he's too scared go through the that damn door.

He doesn't want it to be like christmas day. The presents always looked more attractive when they're still wrapped inside their papers, when they hold a mystery, the possibility to be anything you could want. When the suspense's over, the excitement disappears, and even if you're not disappointed by what you got, you can rapidly get bored of it because the most interesting part is over.

He doesn't want them to be like that. He's scared they went too fast, getting carried away by their easy speaking, cutting corners. But there's only one way to find out, right? And it's just there, on the other side of the door. Unable to wait longer, he pushes it.

It's not like in the movies, in which when the character passes the door, all he can see is the person waiting for them. There's a lot of people everywhere, making Keith second guessing his decision of going solo instead of waiting for Shiro to affront the crowd with him. He looks around anxiously, hoping that somehow, his eyes would just _find him_. They don't. But it's okay.

A hand is placed on his shoulder from behind his back and if he's startled at first, he rapidly relaxes, turning around, already smiling uncontrollably, to find himself right in front of Lance. His heart skips a beat at that sight, going crazy as Lance, instead of letting go of Keith, moves his hand to take Keith in a bones crushing hug. It only takes him a second to return it, burying his nose in Lance's neck with a satisfied smile.

They eventually let go of each other, looking at the other, just enjoying the fact that they're finally in the same place, together.

"Hi. Did you lose your brother on your way here? And your luggage?" Is what Lance goes for to start their conversation.

"Nope, he's waiting for the suitcase, actually. He should be here in a minute. Do you live in that jacket?" He can't help but tease as he notices his own jacket on Lance. Lance's one is in the suitcase, just to avoid Shiro's comment, but with Lance's fashion choice, he won't escape it as Shiro'll immediately recognize it. He doesn't mind it that much, he just hopes his brother will wait until Lance isn't with them to be annoying.

He almost expects Lance to be embarrassed, but the other man only smirks. "It's because it smells like Kosmo. It's to tame you." He announces proudly and Keith could totally kiss him right now, but the door opens and the other passengers start coming, meaning Shiro's going to be there any second.

"You're so stupid, I hate you." He says instead, a fond smile on his lips letting Lance knows he doesn't mean a word of what he just said.

"Nah, you like me. And you admitted you think I'm smart the other day." Lance contradicts him.

"True. Oh, there's Shiro." He simply answers, having abandoned a long time ago the idea of denying his feelings for Lance.

His brother is coming their way, looking tired but content. He has a weird smile on his face as he looks at Lance, but neither of them comment on it.

"Hi, I'm Shiro, Keith's big brother." He offers his robotic hand for Lance to shake, but if Lance looks confused for a moment, he rapidly puts up a front and gives him own hand back.

"The name's Lance. It's nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you."

"Oh, I'm sure I heard more about you." Shiro says, and Keith decides it's his cue to stop them from talking to each other any more.

"We should get going, I can't wait to see Kosmo and I'm sure Matt's waiting at home for you."

Shiro sends him a weird look as if casting doubt upon how much Keith misses his dog, but he must decides against teasing him more and just nods.

"You're right, we'll make dinner for when you come back with him."

Keith and Lance exchange a look, and it's enough for Lance to interfere. "Ugh, actually, my roommate's a great cook and was hoping for Keith to taste his last recipe. He decided that his girlfriend and I weren't impartial judges anymore."

"Sure, I'd be glad to help, and I'm sure Kosmo won't mind, I'm his favorite anyway." Keith answers right away, because he doesn't need Shiro's approval to go out, just a good enough excuse to avoid annoying big brother comments.

"Hey, he likes me too." Shiro laughs.

"Yeah, but he loves me."

"I won't argue with that."

 

* * *

 

"You're sure that Matt guy won't be mad you didn't at least say hi?" Lance asks him for the third time in five minutes, since they left Shiro in front of their building with Keith refusing to leave Lance's car.

"Nah, he knows me. And once he starts talking, he's almost impossible to stop. He'd have asked questions about everything and I'd prefer Shiro to take care of that. And I really really want to see Kosmo." Keith says, missing his dog more and more as he knows he's getting closer to him.

"Wow, sorry mister lone wolf. I won't ask questions, but you can talk about it if you want. Doesn't have to be now by the way." Lance offers gently.

Keith nods, taking a few seconds to collect his thought. He does want to talk about it to Lance. He helped him so much the past few days that Keith trusts him with it. And if he wants Lance in his life, he knows he has to really let him in.

"My mom's moving here soon. For now she's near my grandparents' house but she's looking for a place here. We won't live with her, but we'll see her often. I.. I asked her, actually. I wanted to know if she really wanted us to bond so I asked her where she was planning to stay and.. She said she was thinking about moving close to us, if it was okay, so I told her I'd like that and.. Yeah." He explains hesitantly, looking at Lance to try to know what he's thinking. His eyes doesn't leave the road, but he's smily fondly.

"That's so great, Keith. I'm so happy for you."

Keith feels warm on the inside.

 

* * *

 

Keith remembers the day he adopted Kosmo like it was yesterday. It was almost his birthday, and he didn't want anything for it, just for Shiro to finally have a new arm after waiting so long so he could start moving on. He needed that to allow himself to move on too.

He was a lonely teen, always sad, grumpy, and the only thing Shiro could think of as a present for him was a compagnon Keith could have with him all the time. So he took him to the shelter, showing him dozens of cats and dogs, and Keith looked at them all with lost eyes, not knowing which one to choose. Until he saw Kosmo.

He was tiny, so tiny they weren't sure he'd survive. So of course, he was the one Keith know he had to take home with him. Shiro was worried, Keith didn't need to be sadder because the dog wouldn't make it. But once Keith decided, it was impossible to change his mind, so Shiro accepted to go with it and do everything he could for everything to turn out alright.

Shiro's condition worried the volunteers of the shelter: if the puppy survived, he'd grow up big, very big. It would be hard to control such a strength, especially for someone with only one arm. But Keith wouldn't have any of this. He affirmed he'd train him so they never have to over-strength him, and that it would be him who'd take care of him anyway, not Shiro.

And he did it. Kosmo and him became so close he didn't need a leash, only using one sometimes for safety. He created a language with his hands and with noises to communicate with him. So yeah, in years, he never was bothered by how huge his dog turned to be.

Until today.

Keith's laying on the floor of Lance and Hunk's apartment, his big dog on him, taking his breath away. When Lance opened the door, Kosmo naturally turned his head to see who it was, and when he saw Keith, he jumped on him so fast Keith fell under his weight, unable to get up because Kosmo was just _so excited_.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?!" Lance yells, trying to push Kosmo off Keith without any form of success.

Keith doesn't answer him, only because Kosmo is furiously licking his face and he really doesn't want to have his mouth opened for that. He manages to put his hands on the dog's shoulders, gently but firmly pushing him away.

Once Keith manages to slip out of Kosmo's paws, Lance immediately holds him a hand to help him up before looking at him from top to bottom, impressed by all the fur and drool Kosmo let on Keith in only a few seconds.

"I think he loves you a little too much." He laughs, and Keith joins him, turning back to Kosmo to pet him, happy to see that his dog is as happy as he is to have him back.

He kneels down to hug Kosmo, shushing him in the meantime for him to understand he has to calm down. "You're such a good dog, I missed you so much." He tells him quietly, feeling content to just be there, against his smelly dog.

Next to them, Lance has his phone in hands, taking as many photos as he can before Keith realizes and tries to stop him. He doesn't, though, and Lance has a new wallpaper for his phone.

"Hunk won't be home until very late, he's out with Shay. But he did let us some dinner in the fridge for later." Lance informs him.

"Cool, I guess I'll see him later, then. Wanna go on a walk before we watch a movie? Kosmo really needs it." If they were to try sitting down now.. Nothing good would happen, the dog is way too excited, and Keith too, if he's honest.

"Sure, let's go. Except if you maybe want to get changed before?"

Keith looks down at his own clothes, all dirty thanks to Kosmo, and shrugged. Every dog's owner knows it's something you often have to face. "It's not like I'll stay cleaned during the walk anyway. But I can change if you don't want to be seen with me like that." He says, chuckling, but only half joking. He doesn't want to do anything that'd make Lance uncomfortable.

"Nope, you look great." Lance jokes, but his fond smile let Keith knows he really isn't bothered. "Let me just get the leash."

Lance starts turning around, but Keith puts a hand on his arm to stop him. "I don't actually need it." Then, he opens the door and Kosmo follows him outside right away. Lance shakes his head as if wondering in what he embarked, but doesn't hesitate a single second before running after them.

 

* * *

 

Lance tries not to imitate Keith and stay cleaned. He really does. But he knows he lost when Kosmo jumps in a fountain and immediately comes out because it's so cold. Then, he runs to Keith to tuck himself against him, making him all wet too before shaking himself while Keith tries to cover his face.

Keith laughs, but Lance can see the precise moment when he realizes it's freaking cold outside and looks at Lance with an expression of profound distress. So of course, he does the only thing he can do and opens his arms for Keith to nestle inside. He's freezing, and now, Lance is too, but they warms up fast and neither of them want to move away.

Finally, Kosmo tries to join the hug, standing up on his back paws that he puts on Keith's back, his head almost at the height of their own heads. Lance can't help but laugh at the sight, and Keith groans, letting go of Lance to force his dog back on his four paws.

"You can hug him too, you know, I won't be jealous." Lance teases, a part of him wanting to see how adorable Keith hugging a standing up Kosmo would be.

"Yeah, and teach him that if he does that he gets what he wants? So every time we'll hug he'll interrupt? No thanks." Keith says, petting the dog's head anyway.

Lance nods, enjoying to hear that Keith's planning to hug him a lot in the future. He looks down at his own clothes to assess the damage, and swears loudly when he sees how dirty they are. "Oh shit, you made me all gross like you. It sucks, I really like this jacket." He complains, only half joking because even if he's not mad at Keith, he's kind of annoyed that the jacket is dirty.

"We'll just wash it, stop whining, it's mine anyway." Keith retorts smartly, but even if Lance knows that, he's still pouting at him.

"It's exactly why I'm not happy about this." He admits, a bit hot in his cheeks.

Keith smiles at him softly. "You can have it back after it's washed."

"But it won't be the same.." Lance says, this time furiously blushing because even if he's pretty sure Keith likes him back after all the flirting they're doing, admitting he likes Keith's jacket because it smells like him feels like a new step. But after all, he's pretty sure too that Keith wears Lance's one for the same reason. And by the loving look he's receiving from the guy, he knows he's right.

"Then you can have yours back, I'm sure it'll do the job."

"Deal."

Lance has a feeling that exchanging jackets is something they'll do a lot more in the future, and he couldn't be happier for that.

"Now that this is settled, I'm freezing and I'm almost certain you are too so what about we head back home before we're sick?" Keith asks, trying to warm himself up against Kosmo without success as the dog is still as wet as his human, probably even more.

And yeah, Lance thought he couldn't be happier but hearing Keith talk about his apartment as 'home' is something else. "Sure, let's go."

His hand makes a weird move as if to automatically takes Keith's to guide him, but he stops it just in time, glaring at it. He looks up to Keith, but fortunately, his attention is on Kosmo a few meters away, who saw birds and is torn between wanting to hunt them and do what Keith wants. Lance shakes his head and runs to catch up on them.

 

* * *

 

When they makes it back to the apartment, Lance immediately grabs the biggest towel he can find and help Keith dry Kosmo as much as possible before taking care of themselves. It'd be stupid to get changed and then have to do it all over again because Kosmo is clingy.

Keith faces Kosmo, gently drying his head as Kosmo tried to rub it on Keith's. Lance stops drying his own part of Kosmo just to appreciate the view, but goes back to work when he crosses Keith's eyes, silently inviting him to go on.

"Okay, our turn now." Keith announces when he decides his dog is dry enough not to feel guilty to take care of himself. And Lance, of course.

Keith stands up and offers his hand to help Lance up, but doesn't let go as he guide him to his own bedroom and oh gods Lance is being guided to his own room by his crush who seems to like him back and want to hold his hand and.. And suddenly Keith's hand is gone from his own and Lance is _not_ happy about that.

"I didn't even ask you.. Can you lend me some clothes for tonight?" Keith asks sheepishly, as if after everything, Lance could still be embarrassed about anything between them.

"Of course. Here." He says, opening his closet to look at his pajamas, because he decided it's pajamas night, it's more comfy.

He takes out two of them, his favorite blue one, and the red one he received on christmas and that is now his second favorite. After tonight, there's chances it'll take the first place. He gives it to Keith, knowing he looks good in red.

"You can change in the bathroom, I'll just change here."

Keith nods, and when he comes back, his slight blush highlighted by the red of the pajamas, Lance really wants to kiss his face right there. Would it be weird? Would Keith be okay with that? Would he push him away and leave? No, probably not. He'd probably kiss him back, right?

"You coming? I'm starving." Keith asks, taking Lance out of his trance. Then, they leave the room and the moment is gone.

 

* * *

 

It's funny how sometimes, events seem to repeat themselves. Sometimes, you have that weird feeling that you already lived something similar, and for some of them, you know exactly what it's reminding you of.

Seated on his couch in front of a movie, with Keith fast asleep on his shoulder and Kosmo nestled on their knees, Lance can't help but think about how similar this evening is from the one they had a few days ago, and yet how very different it is. Because then, it was awkward. He wasn't feeling at ease, and if he considered pretending falling asleep on Keith, he'd never have done it.

Now though, they're confortable enough with each other to wear each other clothes without it to be weird, and Keith trusts him enough to fall asleep at his place, leaning against his side, his head on Lance's shoulder, fitting as if this is meant to be. Lance pushes away a lock of hair that's on Keith face, but as the other wakes up, he doesn't feel embarrassed about it. He just smiles at him, his hand lingering there until he gently cups Keith's cheek, his thumb tracing the scar he always wondered what was from. He can feel Keith relaxes against him, looking at him with the most beautiful eyes Lance ever seen.

"You're so pretty." He tells him, because he can't handle the thought of Keith going through another day without knowing how amazing he is, how much Lance appreciate every detail that make him _Keith_.

"You're the one talking.. You have no idea of what you're doing to me." Keith's voice is raspy with sleep, but his eyes are keen and entirely focused on Lance.

"Then tell me." He says in a breath, so low Keith probably wouldn't have heard him if they weren't so close. His heart never beat so fast, as if his entire body is just begging Keith to say what he desperately wants to hear.

"Can I show you?" Keith asks equally low, his eyes going from Lance's eyes to his lips with desire. Lance feels like he's going to die if he doesn't kiss Keith right now.

So instead of answering, he leans in, crossing the few centimeters that were still between them to finally, _finally_ , taste Keith's lips. He's immediately kissed back, softly, then with more hunger as he pushes forward to be closer to Lance. He cups the back of Lance's neck with his hand, not letting him go anywhere. It's the last thing he'd want to do anyway.

Lance's hand moves from Keith's cheek to his hair as his other hand slips around Keith's back. He's warm, like a blanket by the fireside in the middle of winter, coming to bring back to life the numb limbs you never realized were numb before but now, gods, now you never want to go back to how things were before.

Lance breaks the kiss when he really needs to breathe, pressing their foreheads together as he only allows a centimeter between them. They catch their breath, easy smiles on their lips. Keith's eyes are closed, letting his other senses memorize every detail of this moment.

"I swear to gods Keith.. If you ever ignore me again I gonna—"

"I won't. I promise. Never again. I'm done running, remember? And I really, _really_ , don't want to run away from you."

Lance can't help but kiss him again, more confidently this time. It's everything he wanted for so long. The thought of Keith going back to his lonely-self is killing him, but he decides to trust him, to believe him when he says he changed, because everything changed these last few days, and Lance is planning on keeping it that way.

Keith gently pushes him away, breaking their kiss to look at the time, sighing. "I have to go, though. Shiro must be worried. And tired, but he'd never fall asleep until I'm home."

Lance groans, burying his head in the hollow of Keith's neck. He doesn't want him to leave, not when he just got him. But even for them, it'd be weird to ask him to stay the night. "I'll drive you home." He informs him, not willing to take no for an answer as he knows Keith doesn't have a car here and there's no way he's letting his brand-new boyfriend walking home so late in the evening.

"I can call a cab, don't bother." Keith mumbles sleepily, petting Kosmo to try and wake him up.

"How many times do I have to repeat that it doesn't bother me before you start believing me? Beside, I heard too many stories about people getting kidnapped or killed by drivers pretending to be cabs so no, no way I'm letting you go with a stranger."

Keith chuckles, shaking his head slowly, clearly amused. "Oh Lance, I did so much worst than getting on strangers' cars."

Lance straightens up, suddenly very much awake. "What's that supposed to mean? What did you do? Do I have to worry about you capacities to take care of yourself?"

This time, Keith laughs frankly. "I let my dog to a stranger." He reveals, looking at Lance playfully as Lance's mouth opens in chock.

"Other reason why I'm so not letting you go with someone else. If that's how it ends every time you speak to a stranger.." Lance pretends to be outraged, even if he knows he can trust Keith. I can _feel_ it. He knows they have something special between them, not something you can have with any stranger you see. Maybe that's what you call love at first sight.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you. But I'm gonna fall asleep right here if we don't go now." And by the way his eyes seem to close uncontrollably, it's a very believable possibility.

"Good thing you're already in a pajamas then."

With a lot of efforts and energy they don't have, they manage to convince Kosmo to get up. Lance lends Keith one of the warmest coat he has and takes a blanket to keep Kosmo warm in the car. Then, he drives them home.

 

* * *

 

Keith is half asleep on his desk when he hears someone sits next to him, which is weird, because no one ever sits next to him, he made sure of that. He really doesn't have the energy to straighten up to see who it is, even more if that means he'd have to make conversation with them.

A pat on his arm makes him groan loudly, and deep down he knows he decided he wouldn't push people away anymore and should take that opportunity to play nice with his classmates but.. He's _really_ tired. "Go away." He mutters, hoping it'll be enough to make them just leave him alone the time he takes a nap.

"You promised." A quiet voice reminds him, with a closeness that would have make him freaks out if he didn't recognize it right away. Instead, he relaxes, feeling instantly less annoyed against the world.

He straightens up just long enough to lean against Lance, nestling his head on his shoulder. He closes his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. "M'sorry. Tired."

Lance chuckles, reassured. He puts his arm around Keith's shoulders, cradling him soothingly. "Come on, it wasn't that late."

"Matt was still there. Shiro and he wanted to know everything. Kosmo was back being extra excited. It was hell." Keith mumbles sleepily, articulating just enough for Lance to understand.

"Poor baby. Your gonna be okay?" Keith can hear a slight tone of concerne in Lance's voice, and he's very much not okay with that. It's precisely to avoid this kind of worry he went to class this morning at all but apparently, he's not doing a very good job at it.

"Yeah, just need a nap. Fly was tiring too."

"And our evening wasn't?" Lance teases him, kissing Keith's forehead like a reminder.

"A bit. But it was good."

 

* * *

 

_Six months later_

 

"Hunk! Good thing that you're here, I have great news!" Lance closes the door behind him and lets his bag fall on the ground before running excitedly to Hunk.

His best friend is in the kitchen, squeezing what appears like hundreds of oranges to Lance but is probably way less, or more, you never know with oranges.

They decided to invite all of their friends to their apartment tonight to celebrate the start of a new school year, and like usual, Hunk wanted to cook everything by himself, only accepting Lance's help for a few very easy tasks. So Lance is in charge of making their living room looking good. He did a pretty good job for now, so he allowed himself a break, but now that he's back and with the best news ever, he's more excited than ever.

"Wow, easy, don't break anything, please." Hunk says, amused, putting himself between Lance and his creations. Which is stupid, because Lance isn't that clumsy, he only made something fall like.. three or four times.

"I won't!" Lance exclaims, almost offended.

"Hm. Is everything ready? Because I tripped on one of your shoes earlier and that can't happen when I'll carry food."

Lance looks at their living room and sure, there's still a few things lying around here and there but it's part of the charm of the place. But of course, Hunk disagrees, so as part of their agreement, Lance hurries to catch everything and throws them on the guest room, as they end up calling it after their last roommate left.

They had others, after Pidge, but they always left after a few days, weeks at most. It wasn't that Hunk and Lance weren't good roommates, but with Hunk cooking at any hour of the day and night and Lance who likes to sing and watch the tv all night, they were considered as noisy. And there were Keith, Kosmo and Shay who were there very often, and between his favorite dog and a roommate afraid or allergic of dogs, his choice was rapidly made.

"All good!" Lance says, coming back to the kitchen to look at Hunk expectantly.

"It's nice, Lance, but you can't have food right now."

Lance laughs. "I'm not asking for a reward, I want your attention."

"I'm kind of busy so if your great news is that Kosmo loved the plush you got him I'm happy for you but.."

"I find us a new roommate!" Lance annonces, cutting Hunk because frankly, of course Kosmo would love his gift, it's nothing new.

Hunk's hands freeze around the orange he's holding, looking at Lance with a chocked expression. "You.. You did?"

"Come on, don't be so surprised, I can be useful from time to time." Lance chuckles, amused by his best friend reaction. It's even better than what he imagined.

"I know, but.. How did you find someone new so close to the beginning of class?"

At that, Lance can't hold back the biggest smile because this is just _too good_. "It's not someone new. It's more like an old roommate actually." He says, looking at Hunk for the moment he finally realizes what Lance managed to do. He looks back at him with amazement.

"You don't mean..?"

"I do! Pidge is coming back!" He yells with excitement, and Hunk joins him with a hug, getting Lance's shirt all dirty but right now, he doesn't really care about it. He was planning on getting changed anyway.

"Oh my gods this is so cool! How did you convince her? You didn't kill Matt, right?" Hunks asks him with an expression almost worried.

"Nah, of course not. Matt's leaving their apartment so she won't have anywhere else to stay anyway." He admits, but doesn't say it's actually Pidge who asked, and he's just lucky she asked him and not Hunk, so now _he_ can show off because _he's_ the one who found a new roommate to help with the rent.

"Wow, why? I thought he loves this place!"

Of course Hunk would find it weird, Matt found this cool duplex and was so in love with it he hassled Pidge to take it with him until she gave up fighting and accepted.

Lance twits his fingers, playing with them nervously to win himself a few seconds before starting the next part of this conversation.

"Ugh, he and Shiro decided to go and travel the world for a year." He finally says, looking at his hands as if they're the most fascinating thing ever to avoid his best friend's eyes. And inevitably, Hunk frowns, his gaze almost burning Lance.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you and Keith are dropping school to go with them, I don't want to have to look for a new roommate _again_ , you're the best one I ever had and I have all these dogs friendly recipes I want to try and.."

"Relax, Hunk, I'm not going anywhere!" Lance cuts him, knowing Hunk well enough to know he can go one like that for at least an hour.

"But Keith..?" He asks, looking worriedly at Lance because he knows how much Keith means to his friend.

"Well, he definitely can't keep his place.." He starts, but Hunk cuts him.

"And yet you offered our extra room to Pidge."

Lance has to admit he thought about it, or just to advice Keith to look for something with Pidge, but as Keith once said, Lance is a smart guy.

"I have a double bed." He blurts, then puts his hand on his mouth because it's so not how he was planning to tell Hunk.

"I know.. Oh!" The realization hits Hunk, who loses his worried and perplexed expression for something happier, excited. "Oh gods, this is amazing."

Lance laughs. It really is.

A few days ago, when he met with Keith, he immediately noticed how depressed he looked, not looking at him in the eyes, only answering with one word sentences. When he finally got him to talk, Keith told him his brother was moving away _again_ , and after he almost had a heart attack, Lance managed to put his brain to work and found a solution. Offering Keith to move in with him was the scariest thing he's ever done, but when he said yes, going back to be his normal happy self, it was the best moment of Lance's life.

"So we'll have to pay twice less for the rent! Man, this is like christmas. Oh but.. Does that mean Kosmo is.."

Lance nods anxiously, because this is actually the part he's scared of. He knows Hunk likes Keith and Kosmo, but he had a hard time making Hunk accept to just let him babysit the dog for three days. Living with him is yet another step, way bigger.

"He's staying with Keith, and Keith said it's okay if you refuse, he understands and I do too." Even if in the worst case scenario, Lance would probably go back on his promise not to move out of the apartment if that was what it'd take to keep Keith close. He doesn't say that out loud, though, he doesn't want to pressure Hunk.

"Are you kidding? Of course he can come too, what sort of monster do you thing I am?" Hunk says, outraged, and Lance feels stupid for doubting him. Of course, after complaining about his fear to lose the only one who could taste his dogs friendly food, it'd be weird for Hunk to refuse him in his home.

This time, it's Lance who takes his friend in a bones crushing hug, finally feeling like everything is falling into place.

"I just have one condition: when you do the new repartition of chores, you forget about me except for kitchen duties."

Lance chuckles. "Deal."


End file.
